marinafandomcom-20200223-history
Marina Wiki
Welcome to the Marina Cover Art fandom page! Here you will find a compiled gallery of artwork for your iTunes! Design Pack # Mermaid vs. Sailor # The Family Jewels # Electra Heart # FROOT # LOVE + FEAR __TOC__ Miscellaneous * Acoustic * Album Sampler * Covers * Demos * Instrumentals * Live * Unreleased * Remixes MySpace “Era” Unknown producer: These were songs on Marina's original MySpace page in 2006 and produced by an unknown producer, Marina didn't like the way they made her sound so decided to produce her own songs. People sometimes put them in an album called "the Hidden Jewels" or "Diamonds in the Rough". * Philosopher My Arse * This is L.A. * Troubled Mind Give Me The Money! This is a fan made compilation of 2007 songs produced and written by Marina in 2007 and leaked in 2012. Katyb. is actually a cover of Perfect Stranger recorded in 2010 and is not known why it was included in the leak. These could be considered Mermaid vs. Sailor outtakes. # Starlight # The Common Cold # Silver Walls # Supermodel's Legs # Lonely Bones # Perfect-oh # Hubba # Hot, Cross Bun # katyb. # Happy Meal # Pancake Karma # Where Diamonds Grow 2008 * Porn Does Good (also known as Porn is Good for the Soul) Mermaid vs. Sailor: Marina self-composed and produced the entire EP with GarageBand. It was released on November 23, 2007 by Marina herself and sold as a handmade CD-Rs through her Myspace page, this is the album that eventually got her signed. Several interviews quote Plastic Rainbow being the first song Marina wrote though it's unclear if she was including her unreleased MySpace tracks within that. # Seventeen # Horror Pop # Hermit the Frog # Daddy Was a Sailor # Simplify # Plastic Rainbow The Family Jewels Era The Crown Jewels: The Crown Jewels was released on June 1, 2009 and June 22, 2009 by Neon Gold Records and 679 Recordings. The EP contains 3 songs and 1 remix from her first studio album The Family Jewels, which were chosen to promote the album and give a preview of it. In the end none of the songs made it onto the standard edition of the album. I Am Not a Robot's outro was cut, and is used as the radio edit. Seventeen was removed from the tracklist of the standard edition and included in the Japanese and US edition. Simplify was removed from the album, and I Am Not a Robot (Starsmith 24 Carat Remix) was included in the US deluxe edition of the album. # I Am Not a Robot # Seventeen # Simplify # I Am Not a Robot (Starsmith 24 Carat Remix) The Family Jewels: The Family Jewels is the debut studio album by Marina. It was officially released on February 15, 2010, through 679 Recordings and Atlantic Records. # Are You Satisfied? # Shampain # I Am Not a Robot # Girls # Mowgli's Road # Obsessions # Hollywood # The Outsider # Hermit the Frog # Oh No! # Rootless # Numb # Guilty # The Family Jewels # Seventeen B-Sides: * Bad Kidz (Hollywood) * Space and the Woods (Mowgli’s Road) * Starstrukk (Oh No!) Outtakes: * Blindfold Me * Dirty Sheets * Jealousy * Like The Other Girls * Sinful * Starlight The American Jewels * I Am Not a Robot * Mowgli's Road * I Am Not a Robot (Flex'd Rework - Passion Pit Remix) die Life die Life was a proposed project by Marina, originally intended to be her second studio album. The title is a play on words, because 'die' is the German article for feminine nouns, meaning the album is actually called "The Life". The album focused on feminism and sex (gender). On January 15, 2013, Marina tweeted: 'Electra Heart was originally a side project, separate from Marina And The Diamonds' / 'I called my manager in April 2011 and said "Hello. Can I pretend to be a totally different person? He said "No. You cannot"' / 'I calmly put the phone down and screamed til eternity'. In 2010 Marina tweeted lyrics for Scab & Plaster, Starring Role and Power & Control. In February 2011 Sex Yeah (Free Sex), Living Dead, Power & Control were leaked. All produced with Greg Kurstin. Miss Y and Scab & Plaster were also produced by Greg Kurstin, Jealousy was not but between 2010 and 2011 it was performed 59 times in live shows. A set list for Marina's Troubadour 2010 show was posted online which shows that die Life (song) was supposed to be played as an encore, it's not known why it wasn't played and it is not known if it is a completely different song or an earlier demo of "Living Dead". Living Dead was first performed live on the 29th of December only a few months after Troubadour show die Life: * Living Dead * Sex Yeah * Power & Control * Starring Role * Miss Y * Scab & Plaster * Jealousy Electra Heart Era Electra Heart # Bubblegum Bitch # Primadonna # Lies # Homewrecker # Starring Role # The State of Dreaming # Power & Control # Living Dead # Teen Idle # Valley of the Dolls # Hypocrates # Fear and Loathing # Radioactive # Sex Yeah # Lonely Hearts Club # Buy the Stars # How to Be a Heartbreaker Outtakes: * The Archetypes * Su-Barbie-A * E.V.O.L Singles * Just Desserts FROOT Era: FROOT # Happy # Froot # I'm a Ruin # Blue # Forget # Gold # Can't Pin Me Down # Solitaire # Better Than That # Weeds # Savages # Immortal Outtakes: * I’m Not Hungry Anymore * True Colours * Saviour (unleaked) * When You Take Away Control (unleaked) Singles * Disconnect LOVE + FEAR Era LOVE + FEAR # Handmade Heaven # Superstar # Orange Trees # Baby # Enjoy Your Life # True # To Be Human # End of the Earth # Believe in Love # Life is Strange # You # Karma # Emotional Machine # Too Afraid # No More Suckers # Soft to be Strong Outtakes * Please Don't Call Me * There's Nothing Wrong With You (unleaked) * (If Its) Worth It (unleaked) Category:Browse Category:Home